


before dawn

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: ??? how do tags work i cant rmr lol, Fluff, Multi, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baking is always a good post-nightmare activity for him: it’s almost mind-numbingly repetitive, it’s a good workout, and once he’s sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for the oven to beep, he feels nothing but calm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written prose properly in over a year so im.. a little rusty lets just say. im trying 2 ease myself back into it bit by bit, starting Very Small :'/ (any feedback is appreciated!!)

Jason jerks awake violently, almost falling off the couch. He sits there for a moment, panting, trying to banish the remnants of his nightmare but not quite managing to let go of the suffocating claustrophobia.

Panic sets in, needling at him, asking _why am I on the couch what the fuck did I do this time -_

Right. It was one of _those_ nights, the ones where he exiles himself, closes himself up, doesn’t let his partners help.

He heaves a sigh and stands up, fingers tapping restlessly against his thigh; he needs to move around, tire himself out a little. He scans the darkened living room, trying to force himself to relax. He can hear Roy snoring in the other room, and the crackle of Kori’s hair. She’s probably floating, even while asleep.

His fingers are still tapping, so he moves towards the kitchen. Baking is always a good post-nightmare activity for him: it’s almost mind-numbingly repetitive, it’s a good workout, and once he’s sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for the oven to beep, he feels nothing but calm.

The clock above the stove reads 3:27, which gives him just enough time to make sticky buns for breakfast (the fact that it’s Kori’s favorite is a bonus).

By the time they’re in the oven and baking, he’s starting to feel sleepy (the good kind, the kind that makes you feel light), so he sits down and, after setting an alarm for the buns, lets himself drift off.  


A gentle tinkling in his ear drags Jason back into consciousness. He sits up slowly, mouth feeling sticky, disoriented, a pain in his neck from being hunched over too long. Stretching, he glances at the oven briefly, wondering why it’s on and why the kitchen smells so damn good before remembering. The clock above the stove reads 9:05 this time, and he reaches for the oven mitts.

 

He doesn’t bother knocking on the door. Kori’s probably been awake for a bit now, and the sweet smell of the sticky buns will wake Roy’s lazy ass right up.

He’s right, of course: Kori’s green eyes light up when he walks in with the plate of pastries, and when he slips under the covers, in the middle, Roy groans a little, opening his eyes to slits, then turning his back to Jason.

“Get up or I’ll let Kori eat all of them,” Jason threatens.

The redhead shoots up, awake all of a sudden, jostling the plate. “You wouldn’t!”

“ _He_ wouldn’t,” Kori chimes in, mouth full already, “but if I eat them before you can…” She trails off, grinning.

“Jesus Christ,” cuts in Jason, trying to keep a straight face, “just eat the fucking sticky buns.”

 

When they’re done, the empty plate on the floor by their bed, Roy and Kori exchange knowing glances over their boyfriend’s head. They know that he only makes something as elaborate as this when he’s awake for a long time. They know that he had a shitty night, and that he’s tired.

And they know he’ll sleep easier with them on either side.

**Author's Note:**

> as a side note, my mom used to make sticky buns all the time but it was long enough ago that i dont actually rmr how long it takes. in any case, if 6 hours isnt enough pls do tell me n i'll fix it


End file.
